BURNING MOON
by LyricRokzPixySokz
Summary: BELLA IS A SUBMISSIVE AFTER A RUN-IN WITH A BAD DOM NO ONE CAN HEAL HER OR SO SHE THINKS SO WHEN SHE SHE METS EDWARD MASEN ONE OF SEATTLE'S MOST SOUGHT AFTER DOMINANTS CAN SHE CHANGE HIS MAN-WHORE WAYS OR JUST ENJOY THE RIDE ON THE WAY DOWN
1. twisted fate

ME:SO IVE DECIDED TO TRY IT AGAIN MY OTHER STORY WAS A BUST I GUESS BECAUSE I WAS DOING WHAT I WANTED INSTEAD OF WHAT THE CHARACTERS WANTED

**EDWARD: DAMN RIGHT YOU BETTER NOT MAKE ME TAN YOUR HIDE**

ME: SORRY EDDIE

**EDWARD: DON'T CALL ME THAT **

**ME:YEA YEA IM GOING**

**SO ENJOY NO FLAME PLEASE ILL BE POSTING MY 1****ST**** CHAPPIE NEXT SO BE GROOVY IT'S A BIT OF A SLOW BURN**

Tears blended in with the rain impairing my sight as I walked slowly away from the house my heart was breaking but I couldn't focus on that now in my mind all I could hear was the sounds that drove me away I don't know how long I had been walking but I felt my foot slip as I crossed yet another puddle and I couldn't contain my scream as I felt my wrist crack under the pressure of my fall. After a while I felt like I was vibrating from how cold it was on the rainy Seattle streets I knew it was only a matter of time before he left to and with her "TANYA" no less every kiss was a lie I thought he was my one my happily ever after or a good as it would get for some one like me. "NO MORE" I told myself as I sat on a porch I was passing .I heard a door opening behind me and ran before I could think about it as I crossed the street I heard a voice call "BELLA" I turned towards the voice right as I heard the blaring of a horn I felt the impact of the car at the same time a high voice scream "NO" I closed my eyes saying his name as the darkness took over

WOW HUH WHATS GOT OUR BELLA SO DISTRAUGHT WELL SEE…

**THNX FOR READING **

***LYRICAL***


	2. moving buses

ME:SO AM I FORGIVEN NOW

EDWARD: I HAVE TO SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING FIRST

ME: DID YOU JUST DISMISS ME

EDWARD: YES

ME: WHY YOU LITTLE….

DOMWARD: WHAT

ME: NOTHING I WAS JUST SAYING MISTER GRUMPY PANTS

DOMWARD: ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT (GET UP HEADED MY WAY)

ME: OH CRAP GOTTA GO ENJOY THE CHAPPIE

BELLA screamed Alice and I swear if she wasn't my best friend I'd push her in front of a bus ok no I wouldn't but it was a nice brief thought GO AWAY PIXIE DUST I said as I threw my pillow at the door she just laughed as she turned the key to the lock to MY ROOM. Damn you Alice this is the third one I know TINKERBELLA but if you don't get up now we are going to be late she said as she danced into my wardrobe we have so much to do before the ball tonight. At the mention of IT I froze up I haven't been to a ball since I met Jacob. My mind shuddered at the thought of him and I mentally flinched at the pain that came with the memory as I absentmindedly rubbed the scar on my stomach "YOU ARE MINE ISABELLA" I heard his voice seething in my mind. I was vaguely aware that Alice was calling my name but I was too far away. "Oh Bella I heard Alice say in a sullen voice. I was hoping this would be a new start for you but we don't have to go I just have such a good feeling about tonight that I didn't realize how you would feel its ok Ali I'm fine lets get going I cant wait to see the torture you have planned for me today and who knows maybe you'll get the guy of your dreams she looked at me with amusement in her eyes oh we both will my dear Bella. We both will.

After I was dressed and showered I met Alice in the foyer so we could head out she was talking before I full reached her. Oh Bells it will be great we are getting our hair, nails, feet and eyebrows done and we have a 1:30 waxing appointment. Don't you dare look at me that way Bella Swan

After I was up to Ali's code we where leaving Lunar I was checking a text from my mom and as unavoidable as it was because I'm a klutz I bumped into someone I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came instead I heard a low chuckle " It's ok little one I've got you " was I dreaming his voice was what I imagined an angel's voice to be like all warm and soft like crushed velvet I could feel the blush creeping up my face I open my eyes to try and find something anything to focus on and was stopped short I was lost in a sea of green who knows how long we stayed that way I came to realize that I was quite comfortable I was about to open my mouth when someone cleared their throat" I WAS SO GONNA KILL ALICE"

QUE SEXYWARD STAGE RIGHT I HOPE IM DOING THIS RIGHT PLEASE R&R

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING MUCH LOVE

LYRICAL


	3. sex on legs

Ok so I got the reviews and I'm only asking that you all stick it out with me. I really feel that my story could go far oh and I'm looking for a beta so if you have and suggestion on how I can obtain one that can be trusted I'd be eternally grateful

*Lyric*

Me: So Ed I was thinking maybe I could give them a one-up

Edward: No and don't call me Ed

Me: Ok OMC you are so angry oh well let's get to it

Chapter3

He…. was…. Magnificent in my stupor I forgot to look him over I could hear Alice's tinkling laughter snapping me back to the present and for a moment the bus came back into view. I umm can you I pointed at his arms oh yeah right I apologize can you manage I flushed as Alice laughed again she fine she's just clumsy. Yea I said softly clumsy. Hi I'm Alice and my friend that you've apparently rendered speechless is Bella. It's lovely to meet you he turned to me and captured me in his gaze once more it's also a pleasure to meet you as well Beautiful Bella.

Likewise I said breathlessly "and you are " said Alice as he turned to her again I recognized him a gasped "Edward Masen" Yes he purred and I had a flash of me on the pony in his play room while he takes a flogger to my clit. I side step towards Alice and almost combust at the friction of my jeans on my apex I moaned low in my throat but apparently he heard me because his head snapped my way and his eyes turned a dark forest green and I swear I came right then the clicking of heels broke the trance and he released as a timid voice said

"" we are ready for you sorry for the delay.

No its fine Heidi lets get this done I don't want to be late I have a prior engagement this evening he turn towards as I said before it was a pleasure meeting you Bella, Alice he nodded he winked at me before walking ahead of Heidi down the hall. Sweet nibblits.

The man is sex on legs Alice said. I know right we looked at each other and said Swoon and laughed our way to the car.

I thought about ending here but I couldn't bear to stop yet

So we where in the car where I couldn't escape when she pounced on me soooooooo tell me about on a stick and why you almost came you pants when he looked at you like he wanted to devour you by the way. I flushed red as I began to speak he's heir to Masen airlines he give to charity and has built homeless shelters for abused women and HE'SADOM I said quickly hoping she wouldn't hear I was not so lucky because the squeal that followed was ear-splitting oh he is maybe he could be yours you need to let loose bells live a little you do know that there not all the same Ali all you have to do is Ali just put yourself out there more. Alice!!!!!!! Sorry bells I just worry about you being alone because you are scared. Its fine really plus there is no way he be interested in someone like me so just drop it my voice sounded sad even to me I liad my head against the rest and let Misguided Ghosts sooth my aching head

Why so self-doubting little Bella and we have the introduction out of the way

**So reviews are like sweetward catching you after a clumsy moment so R&R **


	4. sex of fire

Ok so here we are again with another chappie for BM thank you for your reviews and encouragement once again im still looking for a beta

Thanks to tiffyboocullenjonas and gmteens for you reviews and words

lyrical

Me: what do you think Eddie we have gotten a request for longer chapters

Edward: one more time lyrical DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE

Me: ok ok sorry just don't chase me again I barely got away last time

Edward: I let you (he smiles an evil smirk)

Me: snap gotta run enjoy

Chapter 4

Sex on fire

I'm standing in front of my mirror in a dark blue flowing silk dress and nude make-up courtesy of Alice making me her doll I look stunning and that's saying something I guess Alice really does work wonders my mind floats back to Edward Masen in all his god-like glory and I feel the wetness seeping through my lace boy shorts as I'm once again thrown into a fantasy about his playroom I ponder quickly if he will be there with his submissive and I frown at the thought damn it snap out of it Bella he is not yours my mind chides my inner goddess pouts he should be the ringing of the doorbell brings me back to the present and I am slightly pissed of but I push my irrational thoughts aside and re-apply my gloss

And I'm off Alice has gone overboard as usual the white limo is beautiful and for the first time I've noticed that that Alice has been awful quite. ali-cat its everything ok I ask softly and as she turns to face me I see that she has been crying what's wrong hun I ask oh Bella I just feel overwhelmed tonight is going be wonderful I'm going meet him tonight and so are you but the ride is going to be bumpy for us and I worry if we are strong enough she is re-applying her make-up now I look at my best friend in awe she is scared by her own insecurities but still she is considering me the car comes to a stop

She grabs my hand as we step out get ready bella-boo the cameras are flashing and people are moving towards the entrance alice looks so confidant it ache my heart just how much of a social butterfly she truly is we show our passes and are escorted to a table as I look around I think I see a head of bronze hair and it shakes me to my core what the hell bella great now the voices are back I close my eye and groan loud enough for ali to giggle bored already bells we are only ten minutes in hahahaha nothing ever could keep our little bella sated I turn at the sound of that voice Carlise oh my god what are you doing here I ask excitedly I turn to esme who looks absolutely stunning in her blood red corset and I am immediately taken with her new collar she has been carlise's since she was my age they trained me to be a model sub and were furious after what happened with Jacob and myself may I speak freely to esme Sir yes you may Isabella I'll return shortly please be ever mindful my sweet Yes Master she says sweetly as we are chatting I sweep the room with my eyes ever few minutes what are you looking for bella dear esme asked pulling me out of my trance probably Edward Masen she stated esme's eye got big as saucers well it appears you wont have to look much further she states and I know what she said is true as I can feel his eyes on me I breath in deeply and slow ly as the feeling of his eyes on me pulls me back and lets my inner goddess forward sit up straighter and continue to chat as if all is well Good evening ladies we all speak but esme carlise has not given her permission to speak to other Doms only to us I wait until he addresses me bella you look divine this evening if I had know we would be attending the same function I would have be your escort I notice that the entire table is watching our exchange would you dance with me I'm not that good I say not looking at him he reaches down and grabs my hand and I rise as if I have been waiting for his hand my whole life wait what its just a dance bella don't get carried away don't worry little one he purrs its all in the leading

I follow him out trying not to notice he fact that everyone is staring at us he pulls me into his arms and I feel as if I am floating oh and by the way it was not a request my mouth falls open as he smirks at me.

Well babies how bout that things will be getting heated soon and we will meet Tanya the evil slut from hell and alice and jasper meet thanks again for reading

Reviews are like Edward leading you to the dance floor

laters lyrical


	5. hungry eyes

My computer hates me no really I mean it this is like my fourth re-write so im still looking at prospects for a beta hopefully we will have one soon I am happy to find out that I have been added to some peoples favorite so just stick with me peeps this is only the beginning

lots of love lyrical

Me: so I guess its time eddikins how are you feeling

Edward: you learned nothing from the last time did you

Me: nope sorry defiant till the end

Edward: lets just see about that

Me: laters babe im out

Chapter 4

Hungry eyes

I'm lost again as I stare into his piercing gaze how is it that he affects me so I don't even know this man _but you want to_ purrs my inner goddess I don't bother with denial because I know she is right and once again my body reacts in the strangest way I feel this pull from my center drawing me to him like a moth to a flame _NO_ my mind screams at me to pull away but my feet don't move I am vaguely aware that he is speaking nut I only catch the ending of his statement …..look beautiful.

"Um im sorry what" I ask "

I said that that shade of blue makes your skin look beautiful "

And cue the blush

"That color is lovely on your cheeks so tell me something about your self "

well I just completed my masters in forensic criminology and I moved here from forks when I started college so I have been here about three years I was on the fast track so I graduated early.

Wow such a bright mind so how is the job search coming well I put in apps with the BAU(behavioral analyst unit ) and im currently looking at other prospects where my skills might be useful

We have stopped moving by this time and I notice the change in the music it is the tango and I smile remembering the dance lessons Alice insist we take to learn duo dancing he notices and smirks at me I am anticipating his next move so when he locks his frame I am ready relax my body into his embrace to allow him the lead yet I am conscious of his every move and we are gliding twisting in on each other I am fairly certain that to on-lookers they are not sure where I end and he begins and I am silently thanking Alice I look up at him and I am overwhelmed by the look in his eyes it is …unfathomable he tightens his grip on me as the song ends

Walk with me he coos I am afraid of my voice so I just nod I cannot take my eyes off of him_ fangirl much bella and I blush at my inner monologue im pulled from my thoughts by his velvet voice Bella _

Yes so tell me what are you doing at a party like this

I don't know why I blush but in seems inevitable around him and I sigh

I came to get to know the Doms of the Seattle courtesy of Alice Brandon

_And I want you to be mine _my inner goddess purrs I sigh inwardly as I feel the fog of sadness creeping into my heart.

I turn to look out at the skyline it's beautiful here I sigh

Yes it could have been considered beautiful without you standing here in comparison

I turn to face him with a snide remark that get stuck in my throat he is so close I can smell him he is leaning in his face is meters from mine I breath in his scent and he is he is Adonis in the flesh.

"Bella" he whispers and his hand comes up to caress my face.

"Master" a strangely familiar voice says.

He tenses at the sound.

I lean away from his warmth and look around him and my heart stopped in my chest

She is still impeccable with her strawberry curls and glacier blue eyes

and her face turns into a sneer when she sees me. I don't flinch as I look back at Edward I step away as I see his warm gaze has turn cold and uninviting he doesn't even glance my way as he turns toward her.

"Tanya" his voice commands

"Come "and as quick as he came he started to walk away he stops and turns he steely gaze on me it was good to see you again Miss Swan.

I hope you have a pleasurable evening I am stunned to silence but manage to nod my understanding I turn back to the skyline as tears prick my eyes but I don't let them fall

_New and Improved Swan get it in gear_. I check my flawless make up and tnot to think of her ,of them together _He's not mine_ I remind myself I turn on my heel and make my way out to the ball room I scan the room for Alice and she looks at me with sad eyes I shake my head and make my way to her Esme is back I sit as gracefully as I can manage and smile at them both trying to ease their worries.

I'm fine I tell them both I mingle with a few more people and stop stort when I see the Alice is talking to a man and is completely enamored with him I start to make my way to the door when I come up short because they are headed my way they reach me and as soon as his mouth opens I hear my saving grace.

Bella I smile a million watts as I turn to face her the relief evident in my voice

Angela I sigh as I embrace her thank you I whisper I see Ben and he smiles and me before walking away I was just leaving Ange it's a bit tight here and I need the confines of my room she smiles sadly but lets me go text me I ill meet you for lunch love you.

When I have finally stepped outside I can breath I called a cab so Alice can have the car as I slip in I swear I saw him watching me but when I blinked he was gone I sigh as I give the driver my address fighting not to look back as we ride into the night

So what do you think is coming next and how do you like bells being slightly out of character also we cue Tanya the ride is about to get slightly bumpy ppl so strap in next time on B M

Reviews are like doing the Tango with Sexyward R&R laters lyrical


End file.
